Bromance
by carpfish
Summary: All complaints immediately die on Masaomi's tongue when he hears the ragged sobs on the other end of the receiver. "I'm at the bridge," comes You's voice, choked with tears. "She broke up with me." warning: alcohol abuse, suicide attempt


**Fanfiction, Project K.**

**Drabble, Chitose You & Dewa Masaomi.**

**Word count:** 677

**Warning(s):** broooomance! nothing really gay about it, suicide attempt, alcohol abuse, getting drunk off their asses, idiots

It's past midnight when he receives the phone call from You. Masaomi gropes around the surface of his nightstand in the dark for several moments before grabbing hold of his cell phone and flipping it open. Holding it steady between his shoulder and cheek, he's ready to berate his friend, because _what the hell is that guy doing, calling me at this time of the night, doesn't he know I have work tomorrow_? However, all complaints immediately die on his tongue when he hears the ragged sobs on the other end of the receiver. "I'm at the bridge," comes You's voice, choked with tears. "She broke up with me."

Masaomi doesn't even bother to look for his glasses or hat; he just jumps out of bed, grabs his keys, shoes, and wallet, before racing out the door in record. He doesn't think he's ever run so fast in his life, and the entire way to the docks, the phone remains tightly pressed to his ear as he listens to You say his goodbyes through a series of sobs. Masaomi keeps talking to him, telling him to wait, and that he'd better not dare do this, not now and not ever.

You hangs up when Masaomi's just arriving at the docks, and Masaomi swears that his heart just stops that very moment, his mind is and endless mantra of _no no no no no_, but he can't do anything but grit his teeth and will himself to run even faster. Upon finally arriving at the site of the harbor bridge hanging over the dark ocean and empty of cars at this hour, he chokes on his breath, fearing the worst, before he spots a figure just about to climb over the rail.

As he dashes over, Masaomi puts all of his force behind a single punch that lands right to You's jaw, knocking the other boy over onto the road a safe distance away from the edge of the bridge. Without waiting for him to recover, Masaomi roughly jerks his friend up the scruff of his shirt, gripping on to him as if he may slip from his fingers at any moment. "What the fuck," he pants between shallow breaths. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

You's eyes stare up at him, confused and puffy and red, the gleam on his cheeks evidence of earlier tears. Masaomi can smell the alcohol on his breath, and upon further inspection, there's a whole eight-pack of beer discarded nearby. A bruise has already begun to blossom on You's face, and tomorrow it'll be a dark purple-blue blemish on his charismatic features, but Masaomi is far from caring. You's lips open and close like a fish gasping for air, but the words just don't come out. Masaomi just can't help but stare at his friend with imploring, distressed eyes, waiting for an explanation that doesn't come.

Then with a gagging sound, You's stomach heaves, and he breaks free of Masaomi's hold to roll over. Masaomi crouches by his friend and brushes his hair out of the way as the other boy vomits onto the ground. After You's calmed down, Masaomi hugs him and holds him tight as the other boy sobs into his shoulder, because really, he doesn't know what else to do.

"Never again," You whimpers. "Never again." All Masaomi can do is nod his head in agreement as he rubs his friend's back, even if he's unsure what he's even referring to.

"That's right, never again. Don't ever do this ever again, okay?"

The both of them stay like that for a while longer before Masaomi brings them back to his apartment. When morning comes, Masaomi phones in sick and spends the entire day with You. You doesn't tell him exactly what happened between him and the girl, and it's not in Masaomi's nature to pry. But slowly, even if it takes months, years, or even decades, You will heal, and Masaomi will be there for him until he does, because that's what brothers do for one another.


End file.
